What It Led
by deathpenity17
Summary: Hermione what's to die! she runs off when she ran into Sirius... but sirius isn't all the crackup he supposed to be.. and he holds a dark secret... vampire sirius
1. Chapter 1

**What It Led**

**What It Led**

**Hermione's pov**

**Y3**

_(After the fight with Ron)_

Hermione ran down the hallway as everybody went to the Halloween dinner. It was already 30 minuets late for dinner as she went out of the restroom. She turned down to a corridor when she heard a sound. She stopped. There it was again.

Then out of nowhere- a person stepped around the corner. Hermione looked up to see the hunted eyes of Sirius Black. She never saw a person that pale before nor that thin.

Hermione's eyes were wide and she was stepping slowly backwards away from him. She blinked when his natural silver eyes turned blood red. Hermione stopped moving when she stared at them. How deep do they get?

"Hey, little one… does you want to come with me..." asked Sirius. He stepped forward as he began to walk toward her. Hermione quickly turned and ran as fast as she could away from him. She blinked. The corridor was clear. She blinked again. Sirius was in front of her. His hand was covering her mouth as his other hand circled around her as she struggled against him.

"?!" Hermione thought. 'Wha……I seem……to lose…………strength…' thought Hermione as she passed out in the arms of Sirius Black.

Sirius got a grip on her before he silently went away from the scene. 'Wonder what happened?' he thought.

'What happened...why it is cold out here….Sirius Black?' Hermione's eyes shot opened as she quickly got up to her feet. She looked around wildly as she noticed that she was in the forbidden Forest. A light chuckle came from behind her. Hermione swirled around and became faced to face with Sirius Black. Hermione backed away from him looking suspiciously at him.

"So…I see you're finally awake…" Sirius said.

"Y- Yeah…" stuttered Hermione causing Sirius to laugh softly.

"Little scared? Why?" asked Sirius.

"Nnnnnnnothing…" said Hermione. Sirius walked slowly up to her.

"Really?" he asked again. There was fear shinning in her eyes. Plus he could smell it about 24 miles away. She was also tensed. She nodded her head anyway.

"I can see fear in your eyes…plus I can smell it."

he watched as Hermione's eyes widen in fear again.

Au: yo its me! just to let you know its a vamped Sirius but he is still the cuddly type still.


	2. blurrs

What It Led

What It Led.5

"How the hell did I end up here?" asked Hermione, as she sat in a cage. Above her was Sirius, who was sleeping in on one of the thick branches. He suddenly woke up, looking to his right. He was on the ground in seconds.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, snapping out of her revere, alerted that Sirius was looking at in front of him. What was about to come to them was the least to notice who it was.

"Whoa! Sirius, everybody just wants Hermione back…"

"Is that so Remus……I thought you were the spy." asked Sirius, who held a gun at Remus. Remus stayed where he was. "You can move, ya know."

Remus stayed put. "I thought you were the spy." Remus sighed. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Author's son . . . that has a pet rat . . ." Hermione's eyes widen.

'Ron!' she thought.

Remus looked sharply at her. "Ron?" Sirius nodded, but shook his head.

"The rat." He said.

"Ok. See ya." said Remus unexpectedly. With that he was gone.

Right after Remus was gone, a cat appeared, but not any cat.

"Croakshanks!" cried Hermione. She was silent when Sirius picked up something from the cat.

"Password?" he said. "Why would any one leave a – " He cut off. "Of course. Neville Longbottom."

"You know him?!" asked Hermione surprised. Sirius nodded.

"Heard of Belletrix Lenstrange?" Hermione nodded. "Well, she's my cousin of mine. And she tortured Neville's parents till, they cracked and now they are at St. Mongoes."

Hermione stared at him. "They don't recognize him?" Sirius shook his head. "Are you on her si –"

"Of course not! That's my whole family there. They're all Slytherian, and I'm the only one that was sorted into Gryffindor." He paused. "And stop starring at me in shock."

X

"Were are we going?" asked Hermione as they crept through the hallway, at 1 am. In the morning.

"To get everything you need and I get that stupid rat . . ." said Sirius, as they stopped in the Sir Conduggen.

"FIGHT! YA MAG –"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Shut up and open the stupid door." said a board Sirius.

"Err – Ya have da password?"

"Pig's snout." said Sirius then turning to Hermione, "Want ya get everything ya need and homework . . . if ya want . . . while you do that I'll get the rat."

They separated.

Hermione ran up the stairs and trip over a luggage. Next thing she knows a bright light comes on and she is being hugged by crying dorm girls.

"I'm sorry you guys but I need to get my stuff." As Hermione tried to squeezed out they heard a big scream.

They ran out to see Sirius crashing through the window right when Doumbldor came charging in. Hermione looked out side the window to see a black blur running into the Forbidden Forest.

"Well, it seems that Hermione is here with us again, but Ron on the other hand seemed to be having a nightmare."

"IT'S NOT A NIGHTMARE!" yelled Ron as he climbed down the stairs. "I SAW SIRIUS BLACK, HOLDING A KNIFE ABOVE ME!"


	3. Well, aren't you commin?

chap. 4

**Hermione's pov. **

**Hermione's diary. **

**DAY 1**

Don't freak. I went to the Hospital Wing and was checked up if the murderer did stuff to me when I was asleep. I was fed up and threw all my welcome back gifts away.

**DAY 2**

I can't believe it's been 2 days without junk… I don't do my homework anymore. It just ruins people's lives. At first it seems so sweet, and then you noticed it's a monster.

**DAY 3**

I hadn't had anything to eat for 3 days now. It's killing me. It's like shots in my guts.

**DAY 4**

Last day at the Hospital Wing. My whole body feels like its cracking into pieces. Fragile doesn't come close to how I feel

**DAY 5**

I'm sick as a dog. But a lot of potions and pukin juice will get me through.

**DAY 6**

I left my devices. I'm going insane. I never use this thing again.

**DAY 7**

I can't believe I'm clean.

**DAY 8**

Everybody says they miss me and revenge me if the killer kills me.

**DAY 9**

My friends are panicking.

**DAY 10**

They seem to be amaze that I'm alive.

X

Hermione signed as she let go of the quill.

"It's been ten days, seventeen hours, and thirty seven seconds, since I was gone…" said Hermione quietly, in the dark of the restricted area of the library.

"Were you've gone?" asked a voice unexpected from across from her. She jumped when there was a flash, and there sitting across from her, looking clean and shiny himself, sat Sirius Black. She frowned.

"What?" she asked, not quiet grasping what she is seeing. She never had given a thought of what he would look like if clean. In fact he looked a completely different person. Here sat Sirius Black clean!

". . . Nothing . . . Just wondering if ya want to come with me . . ." asked Sirius, straight forward. Hermione blinked.

"You won't let me go even if I say 'no'?" The look on Sirius's face, told her the answer.


	4. dreams

chapter 5

dreams

Chp7

I-it's winter, and t-this –h-h-how you do this…" asked Hermione as they climbed up to the cave near Hogwarts. Sirius quickly grabbed her around the waist before running up the hill. When they arrived there was all ready a fire in there. He let her go as she run up to the fire place. She sat down as she tried to stay warm. She looked at her left to come face to face with Sirius. Everything stopped.

He muttered a warm charm on her and himself before sitting down next to her. She still stared at him.

Hadn't he been eating when she was gone? He dark eyes looked enough to make you think he will kill you on the spot if you the only thing out there to eat. She looked closer at him. His eyes were diffidently charcoal black. He glanced at her before he tensed as he looked back at the fire. She frowned leaning more closely to him. He didn't mind it at all before he stared at her with a frown on his face.

It took her time before noticing that she was practically climbing into his lap. Something flashed in Sirius's eyes before a growl ripped through out his chest. Hermione jump at the noise, looking past Sirius that she didn't see what would happen a millisecond after that.

A hand went behind her neck as a ragged trench coat evolved around Hermione as she felt a hand on her small back before a sudden firmness but gentle press of lips on hers. Her eyes widen. That's when she saw darkness envecked her.

X

"Sirius!" yelled Hermione as she ran after Sirius that was walking away from her. "No! Sirius! Sirius! Don't leave me!"

Her tears ran down as Sirius was too far away from her. She kept running. Suddenly Sirius was right in front of her, making him lift her chin up.

"Why? What if I hurt you?" asked Sirius, looking a little put out and sad at the same time. Hermione's eyes widen. She shook her head.

"You wont hurt me I know that! What are you talking about?" she asked desperate for him to smile that makes him years younger. She was holding on to him for dear life, terrified that he would disappear into the ground.

"I can hurt you." said Sirius flatly. Hermione frowned, trying to understand him.

"I don't understand!" she said quickly. Sirius's eyes grew cold and murderous. A rare sight indeed.

"I'm an ex- conflict murder that never made that kill 12 years ago."

"Exactly! That's why you can't hur-"

"No! You don't understand!" hissed Sirius so venomously that Hermione let go of him and back away from him. "I'm not what I look like! Can't you tell! Please tell me that you can see the monster that is in me!" pleaded Sirius as he walked toward her slowly, with a deadly glint in his eye that made Hermione run away from him.

He was in front of her in seconds. She blinked as she quickly walked backwards away from him.

"No… it couldn't be… you're –" Sirius cut her off.

"Yes. I am a- Hermione!" said Sirius.

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

"Hermione wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up!" called Sirius.

"Wait! What where you saying?! Sirius! What were you saying?!" yelled Hermione.

X

Suddenly she opened her eyes to see charcoal black eyes staring down at her.

"What were you dreaming, love?" asked Sirius, tiredly. He sighed. "Sorry about that, love. That kiss can and will make you faint long enough to dream…. Sorry."

She stared at him in fear and astonishment.

In a shaking breath she asked a question that was in her mind.

"What are you?"


End file.
